3 Small Words
by Broken-Heart-Since-You-Left
Summary: Well this story has to do with the Black Widow being scared to tell Caption America how she feels because she fears him not feeling the same. Its better than it sounds i pinky promise!


**(A/N) Woohoo! Alright this is my first story in a while and ive been working on if for a bit:) any ways i hope you guys like it sorry if they seem OOC but anyways it takes place about 1 year after the movie**

3 Small Words

She sat on the roof of Stark Towers thinking about one Caption America. She wasn't sure how she felt about him all she knew was he was handsome, funny, sweet, smart, a gentleman, and did she mention sweet? She might be in love with the guy. Oh who was she kidding she was in love with the guy, and it seemed like everyone knew but him. Tony being the jack ass he was always dropped hints about it that Steve never picked up on. Clint and Bruce took it upon themselves to ask her who she liked every time he was in the room with her. Thor bless his heart looked confused at first but then caught on, the god of thunder just knew better than to join in though. She wished the super solider caught all the hints the team dropped. She wished he felt the same. She wished she wished a lot but she knew her wishes would probably never come true so she just needed to move on.

"Tasha?" she heard the voice that gives her butterflies call.

"Yeah?" she called back weakly.

"Are you alright?" the super solider asked kneeling in front of her where she sat on the edge of a lawn chair.

"Yes Caption I'm fine" she tried to reassure him but her voice shook so bad. She was used to being this close to her team members but tonight for some reason Steve being this close drove her crazy. She wanted nothing more than to scream at him that she loved him and kiss him right there on that roof top but she knew she couldn't.

"I don't believe you" he replied with a small laugh "for being a super assassin able to trick a lot of people you're a horrible liar. Tell me what's wrong?" The blond man replied so sweetly that she almost lost herself right there.

"Steve I can't tell you" the red head replied her voice shaking again.

"Can't or don't want to" the Caption quickly countered

"Both" the black widow breathed out.

"And why is that?"

"I don't want to ruin the team?" the trained assassin replied tears on the brim of her eyes.

"You won't ruin the team" he told her seeing the tears in her eyes

"I might" she admitted, using all her strength to hold back the tear. He moved closer to her, and she could feel the heat coming off of his body and DAMN was he warm!

"Do like one of the team members?" he asked and all she could do was nod her head yes. "Is it Clint?" he asked and bit of depression in his voice.

"No" breathed out having been able to push the tears back down. A small smile broke across the Captions face that didn't go unnoticed by the red head sitting in front of him. "Why'd you just smile?" she questioned him.

"Cause" he replied slyly.

"Tony and Clint have gotten to you" Natasha laughed.

"Oh only little bit" the Caption laughed, smiling up at her. "Ok not Clint, let see Bruce?" Natasha shook her head no. " I know it must be Tony!" Steve declared.

"Oh hell no, Tony no!" The red headed assassin laughed.

"Thor? Nick? Pepper?" the Solider kept guessing.

"No. Nope. Pepper no I don't want to fight Tony for her." Natasha spoke carefully.

"I think Tony would let you have her." Steve informed her with a wink, causing the normally emotionless assassin in front of him to fall off of her chair laughing so hard she had tears running down her face. Steve too this as his chance to steal her seat, after a few minutes of laughing her head the assassin regained her composer and got up looking up to see a certain person from the 1940's sitting in the chair she just vacated.

"Really, Steve really?" Tasha asked getting up and now standing above the lounging superhero.

"I'm sorry did you want this chair back?" he asked innocently.

"Actually I did"

"Well I would give it back to you but I'm already comfortable" the world's first superhero explained to her, causing the women stand above him to roll her eyes at him. "We could share" he said winking at her for the 3rd time that night.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked raising an eyebrow. As soon as the word left her mouth Steve got a wide smirk on his face and grabbed Natasha around the waist and pulled her into his lap. "Like this" he said resting his chin and her shoulder, and wrapping his arms around her tighter.

They sat in a comfortable slience for a few minutes until Steve spoke up, "Hey Tasha, can I tell you something?"

"Anything" she replied leaning further back into Steve just enjoying the moment.

"I love you" he spoke wrapping his arms around her waist a little tighter.

"What" she breathed out. She never thought that Steve would say those words to her, 'it's a good thing its dark out here' she thought she had a huge blush on her face.

"I know it sounds crazy. Hell it is crazy but I do Natasha I really do love you." At that very second a huge smile broke across her face, and her blush got even redder. "Good" the red head told the blond.

"and why is it good" the super solider asked nuzzling his head closer to her ear.

"Oh, cause I love you too." She said turning her head up to look at his face with had a smile on it.

"Is that so Agent Romanoff?" he asked leaning in a little bit.

"It is so Caption" she said tilting her head up the rest of the way until their lips met.

There first kiss was sweet and gave them both tingly feelings all over their bodies. Steve pulled away first a smirk ever present on his face. He loosend his arms around her and the very skillful women took this opportunity to turn in his arms and latch her lips to his once again, she spun with the force to knock Steve down so he was laying on his back with her laying on top of him. Steve smiled in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around her again. Tasha felt his smile and smiled in response cupping his face in her hands.

They broke apart when air was needed. Steve pushed himself up so he was sitting with the assassin still straddling him, and whispered into her ear. "I would have told you sooner but I heard the other members of the team making a bet, and decided why not take their money, and tell the women I love that I love her."

At that she smiled and whispered back "Do they know you made a bet?"

"Not yet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SUPERHEROS3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Down stairs the remaining members of the Avengers watching a feed that JARVIS pulled up of the roof.

"Alright" Tony said "Let's see who the winner is." He pulled out a box that held slips of paper with date and times on them. The other three pulled out there wallets throwing 300 dollars down on the table. "oh look here's on with today's date!" Iron Man said holding up a slip of paper, then taking out his own wallet and throwing 300 dollars down.

"Who's S&S?" Clint asked taking the paper from Tony.

"It's not I." Thor said with a confused look on his face.

"It's not me either." Bruce said taking his glasses off.

"Then who is it?" Tony said slamming down his fist.

"That would be me" Steve said walking in between Clint and Thor to grab the money the other four had thrown down.

"What?" Bruce asked/demanded with a laugh rising in his voice.

"We'll I heard you guys making a bet and I decided I would do two things at once." Steve said putting the money in his pocket and pulling Tasha close to him.

"Ahhhh I see" Clint says "Are you mad?" the archer throws in.

"Not really" Natasha says, earning her a quizzical look from all members of the team but Steve "We told each other how we feel and got 1200 dollars. Pretty good day"

"The lady is speaking the truth." Steve says with a nod.

"Well it was cheating you making a bet because of course you knew when you were going to tell her." Tony states shaking his head and pouring himself some brandy.

"Well he wouldn't have had to if you never made the bet in the first place." The trained assassin informs the group.

"She is right friends" The Norse god stated feeling guilty.

"Yeah, sorry guys can you forgive us?" Hawkeye ask looking down and staring at his coffee.

"Please do." Bruce says "It was all Tony's fault"

"Hey!" Tony says "Well anyways I'm not sorry" he says taking a huge sip of his brandy. Earning him glances from the whole team. "If he hadn't heard us making the bet who knows when he would have told her" Iron Man says with a shrug.

A chorus of whatever's and yeah rights were heard from all around the room. The Black widow got up on her tiptoes and whispered in The Captions ear, "You wanna get out of here?" He smiled a little nodded his head yes, grabbed her hand, and headed toward the door. Once outside in the hallway the ran to the nearest exit to the parking garage and hoped on the back of Steve's motorcycle.

Their first night together was much like there first kiss, full of love. While there second night together was much like there second kiss full of passion.

**(A/N) Reviews:D yes please and if there are any grammer mistakes sorry:( **


End file.
